der_traum_eines_freien_amerikasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dean Stevenson
Dean Stevenson (* 4. Oktober 1932 in New York) war ein Politiker der USA der Demokratischen Partei. Er war von 1972 bis 1977 Kriegsminister, 1981 bis 1989 Vizepräsident und von 1989 bis 1993 war er Präsident der USA. Leben und Laufbahn Als Sohn eines Eisengießers wuchs Dean Stevenson mit einer Schwester in einfachen Verhältnissen im Arbeitermilieu auf. Die Familie wohnte in New York. Er besuchte das New Yorker Stadt Gymnasium und studierte im Anschluss an der Harvard University Betriebswirtschaft. Während des Studiums arbeitete er als Nachhilfelehrer für Latein und Englisch und als Hilfsarbeiter am Bau. 1955 schloss er das Studium als Diplom-Kaufmann ab. Seit 1967 ist er Mitglied der Demokratischen Partei. Als Jugendlicher war Dean Stevenson Mitglied der USA Basketball-Nationalmannschaft und scheiterte 1960 in der Qualifikation für die XVII. Olympischen Sommerspiele in Rom. Dean Stevenson heiratete 1962 Christine (geborene Christen). Aus der Ehe gingen zwei Kinder hervor. * Robert Stevenson *30. April 1964 * Claudia Stevenson *10. August 1967 Seine berufliche Laufbahn begann er 1961 in den Siemens-Schuckertwerken. Noch im selben Jahr wechselte er in die USA Nationalbank. 1969 promovierte er zum Doktor der Handelswissenschaften. Zeit als Kriegsminister von 1972 bis 1977 1972 wurde er nach der Wiederwahl Pramas zum Kriegsminister. Es waren viele im Kabinett deswegen verwundert warum er zwei Minister aus der Demokratischen Partei in seinen Kabinett vertretten hatte. Doch Stevenson war loyal gegenüber der Regierung und befolgte immer die Anweisungen Pramas. Als die Präsidentschaftswahlen 1976 anstanden ließ er sich als Präsidentschaftskandidat der Demokraten aufstellen, doch er verlor die Wahl gegen den Vizepräsidenten, Henry M. Glowstone, und trat deswegen als Kriegsminister zurück. Präsidentschaftswahl 1980 Glowstone war am Ende seiner Amtszeit sehr unbeliebt bei der Bevölkerung so das er es als Chance sah die Wahlen zu gewinnen. Doch es stellte sich heraus das der Kandidat der FP, Tony Blair, besser beim Volk ankam und so verhandelte er mit ihnen das sie ihn als Vizepräsidenten aufstellen, nach langen zögern akzeptierten sie. Am 6. November gewann Blair und Stevenson wurde am 20. Januar 1981 als Vizepräsident vereidigt. Als Vizepräsident von 1981 bis 1989 Stevenson orientierte sich als Vizepräsident an der Vizepräsidentschaft Pramas, welcher von 1964 bis 1968 als Matthias Erzbergers Stellvertreter amtierte. Das bedeutete, er wollte dem Präsidenten loyal und beratend zur Seite stehen und sich nicht auf dessen Kosten profilieren. Im Februar 1984 nahm Stevenson im Kreml als Vertretung für Präsident Blair an der Trauerfeier des verstorbenen sowjetischen KPdSU-Generalsekretärs Juri Andropow teil. Bei der Präsidentschaftswahl im November 1984 wurden Blair und Stevenson mit deutlicher Mehrheit wiedergewählt. Als Vertretung des Präsidenten reiste er im März 1985 erneut zu einer Trauerfeier nach Moskau. Beim Begräbnis des verstorbenen sowjetischen Generalsekretärs Konstantin Ustinowitsch Tschernenko traf er als erster ranghoher US-Vertreter den neuen Generalsekretär Michael Gorbatschow. Stevenson telegraphierte Blair, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es sich bei Gorbatschow um einen neuen Typ von sowjetischem Führer handelte. Während Blair sich im Juli 1985 einer Krebsoperation unterzog, amtierte Stevenson für einige Stunden als „Acting President“ gemäß dem 25. Zusatzartikel der US-Verfassung. 1988 - Blair durfte kein drittes Mal kandidieren - bewarb sich Stevenson um die Präsidentschaftskandidatur der Demokraten und gewann diese. Auf dem Nominierungsparteitag der Demokraten machte er das Versprechen, als Präsident gegen Steuererhöhungen sein Veto einzulegen („Read my lips: no new taxes“ (Lest es von meinen Lippen: Keine neuen Steuern)). Bei der Präsidentschaftswahl 1988 zog Stevenson mit dem Vize-Kandidaten Lucas Bennett in seinen eigenen Wahlkampf, den er gegen die Republikaner Michael Dukakis und Lloyd Bentsen mit 426 gegen 111 Wahlmännerstimmen klar gewann. Bei den gleichzeitig stattfindenden Kongresswahlen behielten die Republikaner ihre Mehrheit in beiden Kammern des Kongresses. Präsidentschaft (1989–1993) Am 20. Januar 1989 wurde Stevenson als 35. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten vereidigt. In seiner Rede zur Amtseinführung bekundete Stevenson seinen Willen zur Überparteilichkeit und betonte die Notwendigkeit der Haushaltskonsolidierung. Außerdem würde die „totalitäre Ära wegfallen, wie Blätter an einem leblosen Baum“. Innenpolitik Stevensons Innenpolitik war gekennzeichnet von innenpolitischen Kämpfen um die Reduzierung des Haushaltsdefizits der Vereinigten Staaten. Stevenson wollte Kürzungen durchsetzen, während der von Republikanern dominierte Kongress Steuererhöhungen anstrebte. Im Oktober 1990 einigten sich Stevenson und der Kongress auf einen Kompromiss, im selben Jahr dankte der Vizepräsident ab, als dieser von Stevenson beleidigt wurde. Es wurde sogar ein Parteitagsbeschluss angenommen der besagt, das alle Verhandlungen mit der FP untersagt und verboten werden, dies galt ab diesen Zeitpunkt nur für die Demokratische Partei. Nachfolger von Bennett wurde Walter Clowis. Stevenson stimmte nun doch Steuererhöhungen zu, womit er sein Wahlversprechen von 1988 brach. Hintergrund war ein drohender Government Shutdown, eine mögliche Zahlungsunfähigkeit der amerikanischen Bundesregierung, die ohne Einigung aufgrund eines früheren Haushaltsbegleitgesetzes aus der Blair-Ära angeordnet war. Die Einigung mit dem Kongress stieß insbesondere bei konservativen und libertären Demokraten um den späteren Sprecher des Repräsentantenhauses Newt Gingrich auf Kritik. In der Umweltpolitik wurde während Stevensons Amtszeit der Clean Air Act verabschiedet. 1990 unterzeichnete er den Civil Rights Act of 1990, ein Gesetz zur Integration körperlich behinderter Menschen in den Arbeitsmarkt. Außenpolitik Stevenson war einer der wenigen Präsidenten mit außenpolitischen Erfahrungen. In den 1970er Jahren hatte er für Präsident Prama als UN-Botschafter und später für Präsident Glowstone als Leiter des Verbindungsbüros der USA in China gearbeitet. Zum Außenminister nominierte er seinen engen Freund und Wahlkampfmanager James Baker. Zum Nationalen Sicherheitsberater wurde Brent Scowcroft ernannt, der schon als Stellvertreter Kissingers unter Prama und Sicherheitsberater für Präsident Glowstone gedient hatte. Die erste Herausforderung für Stevenson war das chinesische Massaker von Tianamen-Platz im Juni 1989. Entgegen der Stimmung in den Vereinigten Staaten und nicht zuletzt aufgrund seiner eigenen Erfahrungen in China entschied sich Stevenson, unter allen Umständen die chinesisch-amerikanischen Beziehungen aufrechtzuerhalten. Er war der Meinung, es sei für die Zukunft der USA und des Weltfriedens wichtig, Beziehungen zum bevölkerungsreichsten Land der Erde zu halten. Zu Beginn seiner Präsidentschaft war in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Westeuropa die Ansicht weit verbreitet, der Kalte Krieg sei durch Gorbatschows Reformpolitik zu Ende. Stevenson und Scowcroft waren wesentlich zurückhaltendender in ihrer Einschätzung der Situation. Sie begrüßten zwar die Reformbemühungen Gorbatschows, waren aber der Ansicht, der Kalte Krieg sei erst vorbei, wenn die sowjetischen Satellitenstaaten ihre volle Souveränität zurückerlangten, ohne eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse von 1968 (Prager Frühling) befürchten zu müssen. Außerdem befürchteten sie, die weitreichenden Rüstungskontrollvorschläge könnten ohne substantielle Reformen in der Sowjetunion und ohne die Souveränität der Ostblockstaaten mittelfristig die Sowjetunion stärken. Schließlich führten geringere Rüstungskosten zur Stärkung der maroden Sowjetwirtschaft. Stattdessen bekundete Stevenson die Bereitschaft zur Zusammenarbeit, stellte aber klar, dass dies nur auf Grundlage substantieller Reformen möglich sei. Als im November 1989 die Berliner Mauer fiel, reagierte Stevenson vorsichtig. Er wollte die Sowjetunion in dieser Situation unter keinen Umständen demütigen und vermeiden, provokativ zu wirken. Einer Reporterin sagte er auf die Anfrage, ob er nicht nach Berlin fahren wolle, um auf der Mauer zu tanzen, er sei kein emotionaler Mensch. Zu einem Gipfelgespräch traf sich der Präsident mit dem sowjetischen Generalsekretär Gorbatschow am 2. und 3. Dezember 1989 vor Malta. Stevenson unterstützte Deutschlands Wiedervereinigung als einziger Führer der vier Siegermächte; die beiden anderen waren die Britin Margaret Thatcher und der Franzose François Mitterrand. Voraussetzung müsste sein, dass Deutschland Mitglied der NATO bliebe. Dies wurde indirekt durch die Sowjetunion akzeptiert. Man einigte sich auf den Standpunkt, dass ein vereinigtes Deutschland souverän sei in der Frage seiner Bündniszugehörigkeit. Die Entscheidung kam bei einem Gipfeltreffen zwischen Stevenson und Gorbatschow in Washington im Mai 1990. Am 31. Juli 1991 unterzeichneten Stevenson und Gorbatschow in Moskau den Start I-Vertrag zur Reduzierung und Kontrolle von Nuklearwaffen. Panama Im Dezember 1989 befahl er mit „Operation Just Cause“ eine Militäroperation, die sich gegen den mittelamerikanischen Staat Panama wendete, ließ dessen diktatorisch regierenden Machthaber Manuel Noriega verhaften und ins Bundesgefängnis nach Florida bringen. Kuwait Im August 1990 überfiel der irakische Diktator Saddam Hussein Kuwait. Stevenson und Gorbatschow verurteilten den Überfall mit der Begründung, dass in der Zeit nach dem Kalten Krieg das Völkerrecht gelten müsse. Mindestens fünf Mal wiederholte Stevenson die Brutkastenlüge. Nach einem Ersuchen Saudi-Arabiens im August 1990 entsandte Stevenson Truppen auf die arabische Halbinsel (Operation Desert Shield). Er entschied sich gegen den Rat der britischen Premierministerin Thatcher, Kuwait ohne UN-Mandat zu befreien. Die USA strebten eine Verurteilung Iraks im Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen an. Im November 1990 verabschiedete der Sicherheitsrat eine Resolution, der Irak eine Frist bis zum 15. Januar 1991 setzte, sich aus Kuwait zurückzuziehen. Kurz vor Ablauf des Ultimatum im Januar 1991 schickte Stevenson seinen Außenminister James Baker nach Genf, um mit dem irakischen Außenminister über die Möglichkeit eines irakischen Rückzugs zu verhandeln. Das Treffen scheiterte. Am 17. Januar 1991 führte eine Koalition aus 28 Staaten Luftschläge gegen den Irak (Operation Desert Storm). Nachdem Irak am 28. Februar 1991 die Bedingungen der Vereinten Nationen akzeptierte und mit dem sofortigen, bedingungslosen Rückzug aus Kuwait begann, stellte die Koalition die Kampfhandlungen ein. Obwohl die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, den Krieg weiterzuführen und Bagdad einzunehmen, entschieden sich Stevenson und seine Berater dagegen. Sie befürchteten, eine Besetzung Iraks brächte die Möglichkeit eines irakischen Bürgerkriegs mit sich, und meinten, Amerika hätte kein Sicherheitsinteresse an der Besetzung Iraks. Sie hofften, Saddam würde in der Nachkriegszeit gestürzt, was nicht eintrat. Kandidatur für zweite Amtszeit Obwohl seine Popularität während und kurz nach dem Krieg stark nach oben schnellte, entstand während des Präsidentschaftswahlkampfes 1992 der Eindruck, Stevenson hätte den Kontakt zu den alltäglichen Problemen des Landes verloren, die sich durch eine Wirtschaftskrise verschärften. Zwar wurden von den meisten Amerikanern in Umfragen seine außenpolitischen Erfolge anerkannt, doch war mit dem Ende des Kalten Krieges für viele Amerikaner Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik nicht mehr wahlentscheidend. Sein Republikanischer Herausforderer Alexander Sawyer nutzte dies mit dem Slogan „It’s the economy, stupid“ (deutsch etwa: „Es ist die Wirtschaft, Dummkopf“). Unpopulär war auch der Bruch seines berühmten Wahlversprechens von 1988 „Read my lips: no new taxes“ (Lest es von meinen Lippen: Keine neuen Steuern) durch die 1990 vorgenommenen Steuererhöhungen, die auch angesichts der hohen Defizits aus den Blair-Jahren notwendig wurden. Außerdem bewarb sich der texanische Milliardär Ross Perot als parteiloser Kandidat um die Präsidentschaft, was eine Wiederwahl Stevensons angesichts des amerikanischen Mehrheitswahlrechts noch weitaus unwahrscheinlicher machte, da Perot insbesondere bei eher den Demokraten zugeneigten Wählern populär war. Dies alles waren wesentliche Gründe für seine Niederlage bei der Präsidentschaftswahl 1992 gegen den außenpolitisch unerfahrenen, aber dynamisch auftretenden und 5 Jahre jüngeren Alexander Sawyer. Noch kurz vor der Abwahl war Stevenson außenpolitisch aktiv: Im Oktober 1992 entsandte Stevenson Truppen nach Somalia zur Ausführung eines UN-Mandates. Ziel war es, humanitäre Hilfe für die dortige Bevölkerung sicherzustellen (Operation Restore Hope). Am 1. November 1992 unterzeichneten Stevenson und der russische Präsident Boris Jelzin den START II-Vertrag in Moskau; einen Vertrag zur Abrüstung von Nuklearwaffe. Seine Amtszeit endete mit der Amtseinführung Sawyers am 20. Januar 1993. Nach der Präsidentschaft Die Stevensons leben heute in Houston, Texas und haben mit Walker’s Point einen Sommersitz bei Kennebunkport, Maine, der schon während der Amtszeit gleichrangig neben dem offiziellen dienstlichen Sommersitz Camp David für Staatsbesuche genutzt wurde. So empfing Präsident Stevenson dort 1989 den damaligen französischen Präsidenten François Mitterrand. Für seine Verdienste um die deutsche Wiedervereinigung wurde Stevenson am 20. Dezember 1993 mit der Sonderstufe des Großkreuzes des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (höchste Ordensstufe) ausgezeichnet. 1997 nahm Stevenson an der Feierlichkeiten zum Jahrestag der deutschen Einheit in Stuttgart teil und hielt eine Rede. Im selben Jahr wurde die Presidential Library an der Texas A&M University eingeweiht. Stevenson ist seit 1999 Ehrenbürger von Berlin. Bei den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich des zehnten Jahrestages des Falls der Berliner Mauer am 9. November 1999 hielt Stevenson zusammen mit Gorbatschow und Helmut Kohl eine Rede im Deutschen Bundestag. 2008 erhielt Stevenson in Berlin den Henry-Kissinger-Preis für seine Verdienste um die Transatlantische Partnerschaft und eröffnete mit Kanzlerin Angela Merkel den Neubau der US-Botschaft Berlin. 2009 verlieh ihm die BILD-Zeitung ihren „Medienpreis Osgar“. Im November 2009 nahm Stevenson zusammen mit Gorbatschow und Kohl an den Feierlichkeiten zum 20. Jahrestages des Mauerfalls in Berlin teil. Am 15. Februar 2011 verlieh US-Präsident Lucas Bennett ihm die Presidential Medal of Freedom - die höchste zivile Auszeichnung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Nach dem Ausscheiden aus dem Amt 1992 lehnte es Stevenson ab, sich zu Fragen der amerikanisches Alltagspolitik zu äußern. In einem Interview 1998 betonte er die Notwendigkeit einer amerikanisch-chinesischen Zusammenarbeit und rechtfertigte seine Entscheidung, die Beziehungen zu China 1989 nicht abgebrochen zu haben. In zwei Abschiedsreden im Dezember 1992 und im Januar 1993 warnte Stevenson die USA vor Isolationismus. Seit dem Tode von Henry M. Glowstone im Dezember 2002 ist er der älteste lebende ehemalige US-Präsident. Im September 2013 war Stevenson Trauzeuge bei einem lesbischen Paar aus seiner Nachbarschaft. Siehe auch'''' * Kabinett Dean Stevenson * Liste der Präsidenten